My Awesome Life
by Animefanfic1234
Summary: Follow Karen in her magical and harsh life. A vampire queen! Heir to the wizard throne! Follow her and her friends to find her love and future! What will become of her life? Magic, love, regrets, and pain! Will she survive an ordinary magical life?
1. New School!

Hi_ guys! So this story will be about my dream life and I hope you like it so yeah! _

_If names from other characters are in here then they are either my friends or just random people! _

Enjoy_ and please give me feedback if I should continue! _

_Xoxo._

_Chapter One- New School! Magic is here?! _

**_"Ok so this is what I should wear right? I wish we didn't have uniforms"_**_ I thought to myself _

_Well hello! My name's Karen and here I am deciding how to wear my uniform... _

_Im more of the jeans person but I'm in an academy so whatever. Anyways I have to look innocent and nice until we can convince the school to stop uniforms. By "we" I mean my best friends and my gang even though the other seven are a little more apart. Back t. My uniform... Ill wear it normally._

Karen's outfit

A plaid red skirt to mid thigh or so with a white and black vest with a sweater and the Prep Academy logo on it. (I'm sorry I don't know if 'Prep Academy is real'. With an optimal choice of leg warmer sat the school store, which everyone pretty much despised. But they looked cute and the shoes with the uniform. My long slightly ombré brown hair was left down to just a couple inches above my waist. My bag was slung over my shoulder and I had the innocent look in a snap

"Great! Ready for three months huh? Better stay like this icky way for a while", I mutter to myself.

I open pen my door and yell to the other

"HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU GUYS THEN!"

"Wait, wait, wait!", Everyone was yelling and slamming the doors running up and down the stairs for school trying to secure their devilish since we were more like fighters...

It's hard living with thirteen people though...

Celine,"PANCAKES ARE READY! I KNOW YOU WANT THE MAPLE WITH RED VELVET AND CREAM ANDREW!"

Suddenly a door slams open and Andrew comes running down yelling,'STOP!'

I run downstairs and grab a pancake nibbling on it.

Me,"Andrew you'll become a fatty after this you know...".

"Don't care, Celine's pancakes are TO DIE FOR OMG THESE ARE SO GOOD!"

Andrew stuffs his mouth in heaven while I agree,"Celine is a good cook."

Aaron,"Andrew! Save some for us!"

Once those words were out there was fighting and screaming and falling down for those pancakes.

Sarah,"PASCAL LET GO! I WAS HERE FIRST!"

Kenny,OW OW OW! STOP PULLING MY HAIR KENDRA!"

Amy,"ANDREW EATING ALL THE PANCAKES EVERYONE CHARGE!"

Everyone shoved Andrew aside and stuffed their mouth with food.

"Um Celine how much did you make?"

"Twelve dozen"

"TWELVE FUCKING DOZENS?!" I yelled.

I slam my hand on the table getting everyones attention.

Me," Get your napkins, grab some pancakes, let's go now!"

Aaron," Oh yeah that nice personality and no magic or powers right?"

Michael ruffles Aaron's hair,"Well duh."

We all get our pancakes and laugh the way to school talking about what happen earlier.

Suddenly I bump into a guy and stare up.

He wasn't cute but I had to be innocent. I blushed and whispered a sorry and ran back to my group.

Me," How was that?"

"Perfect"

I smiled and laughed.

We had entered and all eyes were on us. Boys whispered how us girls were so cute and girls giggled at the sight of the boys any how cool they looked.

I talked to Aaron, Andrew, and Celine.

" We're in the same classes right?"

Aaron,"Except for P.E, we're with Amy."

I wave to the guys and we head to class ignoring the stares and laughing the way there.

Once we got there it was a choice seating so I sat next to Celine.

The guy I bumped in ealier was in my class...Uh oh he was coming near me.

I ignored him and talked to Celine.

Guy," Hi I belive we met before. My name is Alvin and will you go out with me?"

I totally fake blush on my face," Um...I'm sorry but no."

I said no to him and he looked shocked.

"Oh I see we just met sorry for asking so quickly", he said scratching the back of his head, once he turned around his expression was anger.

"A middle school life huh? Tough" I thought.

Alvin- How could you reject me?! I hate you Kawaii!

Kawaii- Hey this is my story too bad besides Karen has a different love here.

Karen- Blushes hard- STOPPIT OLD HAG!

Kawaii- I'll make you an awesome fighter later -wink- my keyboards here

Karen- yes ma'm -salutes-

Aaron- who is it?

Kawaii- nah...

Aaron tackles her

Karen-ummm Like and Review!


	2. Magic! DANGER!

Kawaii- Chappie NUMBRE 2! -holds up two sign with fingers-

Aaron- numbre?

Karen- Um yeah Aaron duh it's the new fashion

Andrew- wut now? REALLY AARON THATS THE NEW WAY!

Kawaii- Aaron it's your part and you'd better say it -dark aura-

Aaron- Kawaii doesnt own us -sigh- desu~

* * *

I continued with school until math...

," Karen please solve this problem."

I hated she hated me pretty even...

I walked up and solved the question quickly and walked to my seat sitting down hearing gasps from the students of how fast that was.

,"I-it's all c-c-c-correct?!"

She fumed with anger,"YOU YOU CHEATER!"

My eyes widen with fake suprise," B-but I didn't cheat..."

"If your not cheating look straight into my eyes NOW!," she yelled.

I stood up gently then looked right into her eyes, my eyes narrowed and I sat down still looking into her eyes.

She was shocked but then continued with her lesson angrily.

Lunch~

I was in line getting my lunch and luckil got the last marshmallow dream bar.

I realized Aaron was right behind me when he laughed.

Aaron Pov.

I was next to Karen in line getting some food. All she got was a salad and some fruit. Once she got that dream bar she was staring in awe.

I chuckled causing her to jump.

Karen,"What?"

She stalked off with her tray to our table.

I followed her and sat down.

Andrew," Aaron homcoming is gonna be next month"

Karen," Participate in some events I'll be on the party committee."

Aaron," Fine..."

I was the lazy guy who didn't want to do anything

I was laughing with Michale until these slut like girls came along.

"Hey cuties. My names Rina wanna go out sometime?" The girl sweetly said.

Kenny," Rather not these are our girlfriend."

Kenny had just lied...OMG HE LIED!

Rina had smiled sickly at the girls," I'm pretty sure you'd like to be with girls better than this. Rather than these...cute things.." she reached and tossed Karen's hair.

SHE DISSED KAREN! DAMN THAT GIRL..

Anthony," Your a middle schooler, really?"

At that Rina had stormed off angrily with smoke from her ears...

Karen had stood up and and said she'd go to the vending machine.

She carefully walked getting approving stares from guys. Those stares were like pigs.

She had got her soda and walked back to our table.

Karen Pov.

That Rina! A slut dissing me off huh? We'll see about that.

At the end of the day~

We walked home in out big group laughing at jokes about our day.

I opened the door and ran in throwing my bad on the floor.

Everyone got in and COLLASPED on the sofa dramatically.

Celine," I'll get some food go get changed we're goimh to the beach it's a Friday today."

Everyone ran upstairs and slammed their doors yelling again and fighting.

What everyone was wearing

I was in some shorty shorts a halter top and my sunglasses on my head with strapped sandles

The girls wore somewhat the same with their bikinis under. WOO HOO.

The guys wore their swimming trunks and a shirt with their sandals.

Even though we were in middle school we had a friend who could drive us there.

"Max pick us up." I said on the phone.

"Sure"

Soon we were packed in a van, some of us in the trunk or floor.

We were singing until we got to the beach.

We packed THREE huge picnic baskets, surfboards, sunscreen, snacks, soda, and of course books and games!

Amy," STOPPIT ANTHONY!"

Suddenly everyone was yelling in the van...uh oh-sweat drop-.

Me,"WAIT THERES A HUNDRED DOLLAR BILL ON THE WINDOW!"

I carefully opened the window and everyone hushed.

Me," GOT IT!".

Everyone cheered once we got to the beach.

"Celine let's go exchange this into twenties," I called out.

"Everyone better not touch a single thing or else once we get home I'll do some magic on your food...UN-DER-STAND?! AM I CLEAR?!," Celine roared.

Everyone nodded and undressed. The guys pulled their shirts off while the girls slipped off their shorts and tops.

Celine and I walked across the beach chatting and getting stares from guys and ugly looks from girls.

"Celine be careful, k?" I hissed.

"Mmmmmmk."

We walked to a shop and there was probably a high school guy at the counter.

He looked up and grinned," How may I help you girls?"

" Exchange this bill for five twenties," I said glaring while slapping the bill down avoiding touching him.

" Feisty eh? What year are you in?"

"Third year of middle school idiot." I hissed.

He handed me the bills and I swiped them away with Celine.

"Karen let's go before something happens," Celine whispers.

"Ok wait make sure to remove his memory after I do this ok?"

I chant a spell that makes the store dark inside, suddenly things float around and crash.

"WOAH WHATS HAPPENING DUDES?! IM OUTTIE." The guy screamed like a kid and started running around.

Celine does her part and we walk out laughing at how scared he was.

"D-did you h-hear him?! AHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard.

"A-and how he w-was like,"I-IM OUTTIE"?!," Celine yelled.

* * *

Kawaii- See Karen you were AWESOME -holds up peace sign-

karen- Kawaii a little talk when will I be even more epic as the heroine?

Kawaii, CRASHING GLASS IS AWESOME!

Aaron- not really I mean the magic would've been better but we aren't supposed to ruin it yet...

Kawaii- WHY YOU LITTLE...

Aaron-Like and r-review!


	3. Character Introductions

Kawaii- Hullo! Some great news! I'll be uploading a couple new chapters everyday! About 1-3 chapters a day, if I miss a day I'll put an extra chapter.

Aaron- Let's ignore that fest and continue with this bonus chapter.

Andrew- Today we'll put an intro of each character and some details.

Karen- of course I'll have the most details.

Kawaii- -she bribed me-

Karen- whatever Kawaii doesn't own us.

* * *

Karen Aintree

16th generation princess of Alba Forest. Rose queen of vampire realm. Second Heir to wolf pack. High class wizard. Stray alley way cat. Most powerful and magical of the magic realm. Accepted by her friends. A lone person. Daughter of the Rose Emprise and of the Wizard King. Lives in human, wizard, and vampire realm. A cold shell, a expert fighter, swordsman, and a quick witted girl with a gentle inside, once angered or threatened she will explode in anger... Injected with the silver flower serum causing her to have expert hearing, strong eyes, fast legs, strong arms, and a quicker mind. Crow of her group.

Aaron Heffan- A mysterious love will start between him and Karen. Prince of his own world. The second 'Crow' of the group. An independent person but will open up to Karen. A brother to Andrew and a very 'loud mouth' person. Cheerful but VEEERRRRRYYYYY scary when serious. Vampire and werewolf along with silver serum with strong arms and fast legs. Karen's fighter coach and a great friend.

Andrew Customs- Aaron's closest friend. A bond will start between Celine and him. One of the strong fighters in the group. An extreme love for Celine's cooking. A lazy on the go person with everything neatly put out so he can just grab them. A wolf of the group. Silver serum so fast legs and sharp eyes. Vampire and werewolf part cat as well. Karen's student in fighting and swords fighting. Loves Celine's famous,'Red Velvet Chocolate Chip with Whipped cream and a lemon glaze pancakes'.

Celine Marie Asscot- Karen's closest friend. Has a small crush on Andrew and the best cook ever. As a vampire, were wolf and wizard she wakes up earlier than everyone and cooks for them. Silver serum for sharp eyes and good hearing. A strict cleaning person. A cheerful vibe around friends but when one get hurts she is even more powerful than Karen! A training swordsman. Hawk of the group

Vivian Aintree- Sister of Karen Aintree. Born from different motheR but from same father. More of the cheerful girl and opposite of Karen who is foul mouthed and likes jeans. Fast legs and quick witted.

Anthony Aintree- Brother of Karen Aintree. A colder personality, born from Vivian's mother but from Karen's father. Wolf of the group with fast legs and good hearing. A wizard in training. Older than Karen by 2 years.

Michael and Travis- Michael is the older brother of Travis by two years. Travis and Michael have fast legs and sharp eyes. Travis is hawk while Michael is wolf.

Kendra and Sarah- Best friends from young years. Both snakes of the group. Quick witted and sharped eyed. Both are the older ones.

Amy- Younger sister of Kendra. Snake of the group. Shape eyed and fast legs. Calm personality.

Kenny and Pascal- Jocks and brag a lot. Extremely close and competitive of others. Wolves of the group. Sharp eyed, fast legged, and strong hearing.

Grover- Younger brother of Kenny. An eagle of the group. Hearing and legs. Secured and quiet.

* * *

Kawaii- AND DONE PHEW ITS BORING WRITING THE SAME THINGS

Andrew- offending - nom nom nom-

Celine- ANDREW! AND YOU KAWAII GET OFF THAT COMPUTER THIS INSTANT!

Karen- calm down I'm listening with the new headphones you gave me. THANKS GIRL!

Kawaii- Review!


	4. Beach Rescue!

Kawaii- Back to the beach!

Aaron- Surfing

Andrew- food

Karen- epic!

Kawaii- I do not own characters or any real places!

* * *

Celine and I walked back to the guys laughing at that gift shop seller.

"Andrew! You should've come it was hilarious!" Celine exclaimed.

"Lemme guess you used magic?" Aaron asked.

"Of course he was like," IM OUTTIE" I mocked.

We erupted in laughter.

Sarah,"Celine when can we eat?"

Celine," Any of you beat Karen at surfing and it's a feast!"

"Thats easy" I smirk.

I grab my board and Pascal followed behind. My board was a white and pale blue one with the head of a shark and a knife of blood next to it outlined in black it also had a black streak across it. Pascal's board was a blue and black one with the whole shark body without the knife and a red streak across it. We both paddle out to the sea and wait for a wave.

"Dude! That's huge!" Pascal yelled.

I smirk. We both paddle back and the wave lifts us up.

I stand up and start gliding the wave with sharp turns.

"C'mon beat me for Sarah!" I shot back.

Pascal has a tinge of pink on his cheeks when I say that but he ignores. I let him do his surfing as I let my board waver on the wave.

He does sharp turns and then jumps up holding the edge of his board doing two 360' turns.

I chuckle,"I COULD DO BETTER"

**(Sorry I do not know any surfing moves so I'll make them up) **

I start with a glide on the waves, the so sharply and quickly I could've fallen I did a 360' much higher than Pascal's. I surf to the lower body of the wave and then with a lot of energy and strength I jumped through the wave so I was back on top of wave with Pascal. I angled my board so that it splashes water on him.

We both went back to the shoreline getting comments and squeals.

I roll my eyes,"That was easy."

Pascal,"Damn it.."

We walk back to Celine and prop our boards up.

Me,"FEAST FEAST FEAST!"

"Alright alright jeez Karen" Celine laughs.

Suddenly a voice yells out,"HELP MY DAUGHTER SHES IN THE WAVES!"

I whip around to find concerned people staring at a little girl in the waves it was going to crash soon.

I grab my board and paddle out to the wave. I start to surf close to her muttering a spell.

**Gods of the oceans start a quarrel. **

**In crystal water, in black dust. **

**The water stirs, the sand comes in**

**A wave of death will crash in **

**Now listen cleary as I cast a spell**

**Gods of the sea will calm down **

**OR THE POWER OF BLOOD WILL PIERCE THW HEART OF THE OCEAN. **

The ground starts to shake as something corrupts to sea's heart. I grab the girl and carry her in my arms, surfing to the waves unbalanced.

I drop her down and yell,"WHERE THE HELL IS THE DAMN LIFEGUARD?!"

"There!"

Someome points to a guy flirting with a girl.

I stride over and yell,"THERES LIKE A FUCKING GIRL THATS IN THE OCEAN AND YOUR FLIRTING WITH THIS SLUT?! WHAT THE HELL?! GODDAMN!"

I punch and kick him. He was able to grab my wrist. I smirk and freeze everyone except for the group and that guy.

"Ahahaha... I can so much worse." I grab his neck and turn it around then bite into it.

He shakes and then falls down. I erase his memory. Then unfreeze everyone wiping the blood off my chin.

Andrew,"You did it again?!"

"I had too anyways I was gonna hold it back but whatever I haven't been fed since last month.

Everyone shrugs and agrees it was normal.

Celine,"FEAST!"

We turn around and freeze. Our mouths drool over what had been hidden in the baskets.

On our huge blanket far from the tide it was packed with food enough for all fourteen of us.

There was a platter of fruit that I cut packed high, steak, BBQ with honey drizzle, sandwhiches of different kinds, soda, a small bowl of noodles, a delicious plate of clams, fish, shrimp, and a totally cool Celine's famous seafood stir fry. Celine had also made some of her honey hawaiian roll to compliment everything.

"O.M.G!"

We grabbed the paper plates and plastic forks and dug in. I grabbed a Mountain Dew **(I do not own 'Mountain Dew' soda) **

We got rude stares but they turned into mouth watering eyes. Everyone whispered at how delicious everything was.

We laughed and ate happily until everything was gone.

"Ugh we have to excircise." I moaned.

I grab my board," Surfing? No contest gotta lose that weight."

Aaron,Andrew,and Celine grabbed their boards and waited for a wave.

I over heard Michael and Anthony bet on who would win.

"I bet Karen will beat all of them,50 bucks"

"Deal"

I got on my wave and sliced the waters. Drops of water fell on me and I of laughed.

We continued surfing and me knocking Andrew off his board. Everytime the wave calmed down Celine would always fall into Andrew.

We came back to see Michael giving Anthony 50 bucks. I snatch the money out Anthony's hand and take a ten.

Me,"Thanks" I stick out my tongue and get Anthony angry. Diane comes and calm him down**(a/n I forgot to mention Diane in my characters intro.)**

After that it was time to go home. We packed up our things and went to Max's van. Once we were stuffed inside and also changed into our clothes we started yelling and screaming. I was surprised how Max could drive like this. But he is in a rock band so yeah...

"AARON GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!"

"MICHAEL!"

"DIANE WILL YOU STOP USING MY PHONE THE BILL'S TOO HIGH"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Once we got home we changed into our home clothes well we showered first. Our house was three stories so there was around 7 bathrooms a couple in the rooms or in the hallway. Half of us took a shower while the other half mingled around.

Blow dried my hair so that it was completely dry. I was wearing come black leggings and a perfectly fitting white shirt that said L.A. None of us wore p.j's just leggings or pants and a shirt.

Aaron was wearing some shorts with a shirt and his hair wet.

Our house was in the mansion section so we had a huge living room with three couches and two arm chairs with a mini fridge and a plasma flat screen H.D LED TV and a surround sound stereo and speakers.

We all watched a movie -or tried too- but then went to sleep.

"GOOD NIGHT!"

I opened my door and faced my bedroom. A regular king sized bed with a white bed spread and red tasseled pillows. It was holding a wall with knives and swords, bullets, guns all the weapons needed. My walk in closet which had many shorts, jeans, coats, shirts, etc. Boots and shoes were in my drawer and my vanity with a picture frame. A vase of black, white, red, and maroon roses which I crystallized into glass. A garland of crystallized roses lined to top of my room, a crystal clear disco rose was also on the celling. A mini fridge was in my room and my desk of secret snacks was there too. The walls were all white but complimented my room well. I flopped on my bed and fell asleep ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Kawaii- BONUS LONG CHAPTER!

Karen- wow I love my room.

Kawaii-ahem credit?

Karen- good job Aaron! And Celine beautiful!

Kawaii- I'll make you weak Karen..

Karen-don't you dare I can be angry in real life

Aaron- review...


	5. Epic Mall Fight

_**Kawaii- OMG next chapter! **_

_**Aaron-Make it 1,000 words again**_

_**Karen- Hurry up girl. **_

_**Celine- ANDREW PICK UP THOSE SCRAPS **_

_**Andrew- Kawaii does not own us.**_

* * *

I wake up in the morning and face my disco rose...

I get up... what time is it...oh it's 4 in the morning...

I went and brushed my teeth and washed my body.

I changed into some jeans and a shirt. I yawn then check my laptop for any emails.

I went on a website randomly and it was from a student in our school.

"There's this super cool group in our school! They get the best grades!" I mumble.

"IKR! But that bitch Karen always get the guys! I hate her to hell" I read curiously.

They had gossiped about me and the girls.

"You know we should just steal them like Rina."

"YOU FUCKING JEALOUS SLUT FROM YOUR BITCH MOTHER." I yell at my laptop screen waking everyone up.

Suddenly my door slams open.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Andrew yells.

I grab his collar and pin him to the door hissing," GO GET THE DAMN BREAKFAST AND WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!"

At that Andrew lightened up singing,"FOOD COURT FOOF COURT!"

"GUYS GET CHANGED WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL LATER!" I scream.

"ITS FIVE IN THE MORNING AND THE MALL ISNT OPEN UNTIL NINE SO WE WILL SLEEP!"

I roll my eyes and knock Andrew out and put a blanket over him.

I change into shorts and a navy blue v-neck shirt. I start going back on my laptop and checking some more of that website.

"That's it!" I think," I guess the rule is NO MORE UNIFORMS"

I call the director of the school and send magic through the phone changing the uniformed rule. I smirk, we'll see who's stronger now.

I flick through channels on the T.V until it was seven.

"GUYS WAKE UP ITS SEVEN CELINE YOUR MAKING BREAKFAST"

Suddenly Celine dashes out and makes some egg,bacon,waffles, and hashbrowns.

After 30 minutes when the smells wavers in the air...Everyone rushes to the bathroom, complaining and banging on the door to hurry up.

Then everyone shoves and screams for the stairs...Andrew and Aaron however slid down the rail kicking everyone...Then they all laid down the rail pushing and jumping for a chair.

Celine,"Calm down..."

"Calm down!"

No one hears her then...

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN OR ELSE NO BREAKFAST AND YOU CAN STARVE IN THE STREETS!"

Everyone frantically nods knowing missing out on Celine's cooking is like missing out on everything.

We all take a seat and start eating. After we finish we get ready for the mall. It was short drive of yelling, unsafe driving, and of course music.

We all get out and first get stares from people around us. Seddenly everyone comes crashing into me yelling in pain. I get up and dust myself off.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"I shoot at guys.

The shrug and look away. I decide to change my outfit and do a quick spell in the car having my clothes into combat boots, a shirt, and some jeans along with my ring and a necklace that went to my chest,

I walk into the mall and we split up. Andrew and Aaron went to the food court while everyone was shopping.

I was alone though but I had planned to get an IPhone 5c **(I do not own Apple or IPhones)**

I went into the Apple store and went to check out the IPhones. A worker there had went towards me and said,"U-um do you need a-any h-h-help?"

He seemed desperate so I agreed. I said I wanted a blue iPhone 5c with the green case.

"Oh yeah I'll be doing the contract" I sais boredly.

He smiled and quickly got the phone and case.

"Ill use the same SIM for this phone and my user is AT&T (DO NOT OWN)."

I also choose some black and white headphones and some white earphones.

He set up my phone and rung me up at the cashier.

"That'll one humdred and twenty dollars!" He said happily.

"Isn't it supposed to be like 150 or 200 something?" I asked.

"Don't worry I'll pay for it!" He said.

HE WAS DESPERATE!"

"Erm thanks?"

He gave me my case and bag. I also saw a number on the receipt...

"Is this your number?" I asked disgusted.

I walked out the store getting stares from guys. I did some magic so that the bag was in my rooms and I had my phone with me.

I slipped it into my front pocket and walked to Albatross and Finch (Alternative for 'Abercrombie and Fitch')

I walked past a group of guys with slutty girls and glanced at them disgusted. Rina was also there.

Suddenly my hand was grabbed.

Guy Pov.

I was at the mall with Rina when this hot girl walked past us glancing. Even though she dresses so plainly she was H.O.T!

I grabbed her hand and she turned around...WOAH GORGEOUS!

Karen" What do you want?"

Her voice was cold but I didn't mind at all.

She glared waiting for an answer. She shook my hand off and smirked... I nearly fainted Rina couldn't do that!

She grabbed my collar surprising me and hissed in my ear.

"I'm not interested"

Hee voice was cold then she had leaped to the rail if she fell it would be the end! I rushed over but before I could...

"Later" she took two fingers and saluted. The jumped off. She looked up then smirked, landing on her two feet.

Rina," Tooommmm! Why were you flirting with that bitch Karen?!"

The guys were giving thumbs up while the girls were at the rail cursing.

I shoved Rina away and looked down. She was still there leaning on a plant texting.

I ran down the escalators.

Karen Pov.

I was texting knowing that boy would catch up to me. Albatross was upstairs so I'll get up there later. I texted everyone my number and glanced and saw the boy running. I smirked and pocketed my phone.

I jumped to the railing.

Tom pov.

It was like slow motion. The air rushed past my face and her's smirked past mine, her hair whipping behind her and her legs long one stretched and one bent. She patted my head quickly any I froze. I looked up and saw her at the railing like a cat.

That's Prep's top student!

Karen pov

I smirked at the boy then go to Albatross. I walk into the store OMG IT SMELLS SO GOOD!

I see some models a guy shirtless and a girl in shorty shorts and a reveling halter top clinging on to him.

I walk by and go to their jeans. I picked out a couple and then some shirts, hoodies, jackets, and shorts. I called Celine.

"I'm in Albatross get here and help me!"

"Im right here Karen" a voice says behind me.

I whip around and face Celine.

She gets into the changing room with me and chooses my outfits everything was layed out for me in ten different outfits the ones that didnt look good Celine took out.

The first outfit was jeans, shirt, half zipped jacket, and a belt that had a couple thin ones and a feather wrapped around it.

I walked out getting stares from everuined and getting the models and workers interested.

I came out in shorts and a shirt with my had done and another wrapped belt in blue.

After I came out in a last outift which was a dress Celine's made me wear. She had miraculously found items in clearance that were PERFECT!"

A navy dress that was wrapped around me to mid thigh. Black capri leggings and black flats. A short cardigan that went to my waist and to 1/2 of my arm. To compliment everything a black belt and a blue buckle. A worker cam to me after I changed into my clothes.

"Would you like to model our fashion line?! Please!"

I had awkwardly said yes and was scheduled for next Satuday.

I walked out of the store with a bunch of bags. I did magic so that they were at home.

Celine and I walked to the food court.

"So is Karen Aintree going to pick up the guys?" Celine joked.

"Nah let's get some food."

We went to order some food. We got some fries, a burger cut in half, and two cokes. (DO NOT OWN)

I got the tray and bumped into Andrew.

"Hey where's Aaron?" I ask.

"Over there, Celien come with me or I'll get hit on."

"Fine!" Celine grumbles.

I see Aaron over at a table surrounded by girls flirting with him.

I slap my tray on his table and sit down.

"Hey! He's ours!"

"You don't even know him bitch!" I shoot back.

"Slut!" They grab his arms.

"Your the ones talking" I reply taking half the burger.

"Shut up! He's not dating you!"

I smirk and get up and pull on Aaron's collar away from the girls," Even so he's my friend so back of bitches!"

A girl slaps me across the face. I smirk,"Hahahaha! You think I'm gonna cry what a weak move!" I slap my hand down in the table and glare with cold eyes.

"Get away from him or you'll regret it!"

"Get her!"

I whisper to Aaron," Use your magic next time bro"

I dash to the rail and jump off and land on my feet I glance up and smirk. They glare and run to the escalators.

As they dash to me I jump to the top of the escalator and shut it off.

They run up again and earn a slap from me.

I walk back and sit down.

Celine and Andrew were right there next to Aaron.

"Half the burger is there and some fries left.

I start eating.

Celine,"You got slapped and you don't care?"

"I'd kill them in the parking lot."

"Oh yeah winter formal..."( I said 'Homecoming' but I meant Winter Formal"

"Isnt it like next week and oh yeah no uniforms."

"Cool"

I dump my tray and toss it to the counter. Perfect landing.

After that we caught up with everyone and shoved in the van.

"WILL YOU TURN YOUR MUSIC DOWN!"

"GET YOU ASS OFF MY DAMN BAG!"

"OW! STOP KICKING ME!"

"PERVERT!" I screech at Andrew. He grabbed my chest and I was kicking him.

"YOU PERVERTED FREAK! IDIOT! FUCKER!"

Everyone screams and trise to handle me but then the girls and guys get touched then yell.

"ANDREW STOPPIT!"

It was a loooooonnnnggggg ride back.

* * *

**_Kawaii- Not my best work sorry guys! _**

**_Aaron- Pretty nice but you made Karen overreact. _**

**_Karen- WHATS WITH ME IN THIS CHAPTER?!_**

**_Andrew- Im a pervert? _**

**_Kawaii-SHUT YOUR TRAPS _**

**_Andrew- Review! _**


	6. Wizards

_**KAWAII-I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED! **_

_**Aaron- Ok now we'll be uploading everyone 2-6 days. **_

_**Kawaii- I'm back in school so sorry! But I'll upload at least 2-4 chappie every week!**_

_**Karen- YOU SUCK SO BAD KAWAII!**_

_**Andrew- KAWAII doesn't own any companies etc mentioned in this story. **_

* * *

The next day I woke up shuddereing at the heat.

"Damn it hot here" I mutter.

"Maybe I should visit dad I haven't seen him in a year...Oh well I'll go"

It was around 4 A.M where I always woke up at. I took a quick bath and washed my hair in a minty hot Coaro marshamallow scented soap which I spent tons of money buying THE WHOLE SUPPLY! Brushed my teeth and my hair...

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I GONNA WEAR?!"

I went with a nice attire people had a ledgend on Alina Aintree my ancestor, the most powerful ExtraOrdinary Wizard in history and I had her blood and magic making me powerful. The villagers inherited my legend now.

I wore my best combat knee high black boots, skinny navy jeans with specks of white, a shirt and black cardigan that fell to my mid thigh. I smirked and wrote a note to everyone.

"_Dear friends...I sadly announce...WHAT THE FUCK LETS GET ON HAHA! _

_Well guys I'm out to the Alba Forest DONT EVEN THINK OF FOLLOWING ME! I'll be back around 11-12 wish me luck with the old hag...LOL well bye!"_

_I smiled softly. _

_I walked to my room and opened a portal. _

_"Alba Forest!" _

_I was wizzed to the village and it was 6:30 on the bell tower. I scowled I was too early. But Lucy's shop is open. _

_I walked to Lucy's Cafe and as I was walking I got looks from guys either my age or older. I ignored them and continued walkihg until I passed villagers. _

_"Doesn't that girl look like Karen Aintree?" _

_"Ain't possible that Aintree isnt even here." _

_"It's possible! She looks just like her and Alina!" _

_"The two most powerful wizards? Please that outsider Karen isnt even ExtraOrdinary!" _

_"But she's more powerful than her ancestor and any other wizard alive!"_

_"Sure she fought the Darke Magyk but that doesn't count a counter active spell!" _

_I smirked. My sided band covering my eyes as I continued walking. _

_I opened a cafe door which was packed?! What?! I waited in line patiently until I was at the counter. _

_"Whad'ya want?" A bored Lucy asked looking away._

_"You forgot me?!" I mocked. _

_"K-I mean Crystal?!"_

_I winked," Ill have a vanilla blened in ice with some raspberry and caramel extra whpiped cream and a drizzle of caramel." _

_I got my drink and Lucy handed the counter to Simon. My brother. I smiled at him and gave him a hug he was one of my brothers that accepted me and born from amother different person. _

_"Lucy! I love your shop! It's so country and magical themed." I exclaimed. _

_"How's your life?" Lucy asked. _

_"Eh, good bad both." I say sipping the rest of my drink. _

_"Hey I'll catch up to you later simon has trouble. Again...with girls..." _

_I turned around to see Simom being flirted and Lucy shoved to the side. _

_I glared and Simon,to my suprise, did magyk. I smirked he was doing darke magic something from my mother. I walked out the shop until a villager called out to me. _

_"Girl what is your name?!" _

_I smirked,"You fools you'd know this day would come where the child of Alina would appear... I am Karen Aintree. The most powerful wizard and listen now even so I am not the ExtraOrdinary wizard I am stronger than all of you combined and I will darken this palace with darke magic if I wish but I do not want to so don't dare to do anything." _

_Everyone flinched _

_"Just like Alina powerful and cunning but she isn't bad she saved this palace." _

_I leapt the trees to the castle. I had bumped into my dad's wife the third one Vivian's mom and Anthony's as well... _

_"Cordelia..." I said through gritted teeth," how nice to see you in that...thing" _

_"Well I never expected to see the vampire daughter here,"she shot back" you useless thing get lost." _

_I was about to slap her when magic froze my hand. I glared it was my father, the one I didn't want to see most. _

_"What are you doing?! Dear are you hurt? Why are you here you thing?" my father snapped._

_I rose to my full height hatred in my eyes.," I am here to see what Alba looks like and to tell you that I've decided to take the throne once I graduate father..." I said with venom. _

_He glared and looked down upon me," You useless thing you can't rule a kingdom." _

_"I am already a queen I am not bad but powerful doing any Magyk there is so I am for the throne line" I argued. _

_"Clever but stay away from this palace!" _

_"Well I'll get my stuff first" _

_I floated up doing the long lost flyte magic that I founded but no one achieved. _

_I chanted a curse _

_"To do so before I leave _

_A time of pain and regret _

_A mother that loves _

_Bur a father of hate _

_a person who never accepted me _

_Darke magic come and curse his wife _

_A mask of ugly will appear _

_A mask that will last a week _

_Or a day or even a month" _

I did the curse but my father had activated a spell to stop it. I glared down. "Even so I will take the throne and a father that hates is it?" "A father that hates..."

I jump to my room and shirk everything to that it fit in a super small suitcase.

I jumped out the window and encounter Edward.

"Yo what's up?" I ask ruffling his hair.

"Karen!" He turns around and calls everybody.

I smile and give everyone hugs and kisses.

"You've grown so tall!"

"Hey Karen are you gonna stay?"

"Not with Cordelia" I say quietly.

Everyone hushes until suddenly a purple magic enlopes everyone taking them to...Cordelia's side!

I glare,"Well Cordelia here to mess with me? You know you can't defeat me"

"The moon can" she says with a smug smile.

"Full moon? Well I'll revenge on you later" I smirk,"it's not even fair play for a "wizard".

She glares then my transformation starts. I hiss and my eyes become red. my hair is let down now sheer black and glossy. I am in black combat boots, skinny jeans, a sweater and a cuffed vest that is sleeveless. My fangs appear and my eyes turn into a richer blood red.

I pounce for Cordelia.

She attacks me with chains binding me. I start gasping and struggling. I glare my father was there cold eyes, Lucy sobbing, Simon...Simon!

"S-simon chant this spell

In arts of Darke magyk and in arts of good

I use the darke today, tonight

To save someone I'll chant this spell

As gods come together in ancient magyks

The fyre and aire burns

Now you continue the rest of this spell" I cough.

Simon chants it and I continue.

"Now here I continue a phase for you

In physik,queste,and in darke

Magyk will conquer whoever obtained it

And help rule the power

Here we join the Darke and Good

To continue I shall use the Magyk with your help."

My transformation becomes a wizard. Ombré hair, a purple cloak with four stars, black leggings and a maroon shirt along with a belt.

My eyes are green and mystical. I break the chains and became a wizard controlling what I could never imagine to control. I stand up and I use my hands as if I am weaving.

Now Simon Aintree as my partner

Together help bring your darke powers

With earth, fyre, aire, and wate.

We take the darkness out

I unleash the power and you please obtain in

A drop on her will destroy her magic

Now here with all your power summon the gods and declare yourself a true wizard.

I chant the spell while weaving my hands and threads of red sparks erupt a ball and a single drop of red falls.

Simon continued by weaving a vial of darke powers and a drop of that liquid turned it green,red,purple,black,blue,yellow,and once again green.

Cordelia tries to interfere but successes in pouring the liquid all over her.

My eyes become yellow and I am in a black sweater and black jeans with my boots, cat ears and a tail. My father is mortified. I hold up Cordelia's chin with my finger as I am floating.

"Fuck no am I gonna give up my throne" I hiss icily.

Cordelia moans and weakens,"Your power's gone you wizard or should I say white witch of the forest who immobilizes people"

"Simon your apprenticeship is accepted and be prepared for the ExtraOrdinary wizard, she's a handful so watch out for her." I wink at an astonished Simon.

"L-Lucy!" Simon hugs Lucy in utter joy.

"Father listen now the bewitching stops here

The White Witch now disappears

But you will accept her sons as I am the first daughter born

A vampire in the family utter joy

But the magic stops now eyes turn back

From that dull black to those bright green"

Father is released from the spell his eyes become green and he looks astonished as well.

"K-Karen! Thank you!"

"Woah there I hate you period. You hatred father it'll take years and years for me to forgive you NOTHING WILL STOP THE PAIN so I'll visit again but I wish to not see your face again fucker" I hiss.

I glare and turn around walking to the streets. I look at the moon as it shines on me only.

"What powers the moon has huh? Good luck guys and Lucy keep up the good work. Kids see ya later." I wave my back to them and jump to the portal.

I am back in the house and everyone pounces on me.

Celine,"What happened to your hands?!"

I glance down, marks were embedded and cuts of blood were there.

"Scars removous!" I mutter," Nothing took away Cordelia's powers."

I shake a vial of a mist.

We talk about what happens when Celine...

"DINNER!"

We shoved to the kitchen Andrew already there.

I stare in awe a roast chicken, salad, mash potatoes, a CAKE?! The table was chock full of food!

"Hey why did you make a chicken?" Amy asked.

"It's Travis's birthday" Celine says.

"REALLY?!" Travis was shocked.

"Wow...EAT EAT EAT!"

We chowed the food and laughed and eating cake singing happy birthday to him.

After that showers and screaming. I walked out my glasses on and my hair dried in a messy bun.

"EAT MY ASS ANTHONY I BEAT YOU IN YOSHIE'S BLACK OPS!" Andrew yelled or more like screamed.

"FUCK THIS CAR BITCH! You know Karen would never beat us."

"I glow excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You have glasses on girl..."

"I can see clearly when I'm a cat." I mutter"ID BEAT YOU IN THAT FUCKING GAME DUDES!"

I grab the third control and start playing.

"Right, Left, jump, gunshot, fail Anthony, run over, deer, car, right,right,left, suck my ass bitch, fuck it, left,JUMP!I WIN!" I YELL

"HOW HOW?! YOU SAID YOU DIDNT LIKE THEM? WHAT WAS WITH THE LEFT RIGHT?!"

"Of course I like them if I beat you and that just rubs it in your FACE ASSHOLE!"

We start fighting and screaming then tons of rematch until 12.

"SLEEP!"

Everyone camped in the living room for the night.

* * *

Kawaii-Lovely

Aaron-cool games

Karen- epic...

Andrew- COOL

Anthony- Why didn't you make me win?!

Celine- Lol

Kawaii- Review!


	7. Concert

_**Kawaii- New chapter**_

_**Aaron- Cool **_

_**Andrew- hurry **_

_**Karen- no ones reviewing. **_

_**Kawaii- But their reading. N im changing it too Andrew likes Karen and Karen likes Andrew and Aaron is with Celine. **_

_**Karen-THEY ARENT REVIEWING IDIOT AND YAY**_

_**Kawaii- Enjoy~**_

* * *

Andrew Pov.

I wake up in the morning"3 AM damn..."

My eyes scan the room and a heveiness on my. My eyes fall down to Karen, she looked gorgeous. She was sleeping on my lap her legs hugged towards her chest. Her chest was slowly rising and her hair covered her face. I reached out and brushed it past her ear.

I smirked and kissed her head. I lay back down and fall asleep with my hand over her's.

Karen pov.

I open my eyes feeling they shine violet, a sign I'm sick.

i stare at the clock," Fuck 4 AM"

I look and see a hand on mines,Andrew's , I start blushing and gently but quickly pull my hand away. I clutch my hand to my chest, I decide to take a shower.

I dashed to my room glancing back at the room smiling. I grab my clothes and start on the warm water. After that I put my clothes on and dried my hair completely, flossin my teeth.

I slip my shoes on as I slid down the rail and grab my backpack on the floor tossing it on the sofa.

"Mmmm smells good, where's everyone?" I ask my lungs filled with the sweet aroma of pancakes, waffles,bacon, eggs, and hasbrowns.

"They're getting ready. Can you pour out the drinks?" Celine asks while cooking the pancakes.

I pour out the drink into some plastic cups as Celine puts out the paper plates, no time to clean...

Once I finished the aroma was so strong everyone smelled it.

"GET THE FUCK OUT PASCAL"

"EEEEE YOU DICK GETTOUT!"

"YOU FREAKING ASS FUCK SUCK A DICK"

Andrew came roaring down the stairs slipping his shoes on.

"PAAANNNNCCAAAAKKKESSSSSSSSSSS!"ANDREW ROARED and dug in.

Soon everyone was charging down the stairs yelling,"ANDREW STOP!"

I see the chocolate chip pancakes, my eyes glint violet,"MINE!" I yell.

I grab a couple pancakes and start eating them quickly.

"Heyve Amdrveeew howv combe you've neverf gets fatvd from eating?" Anthony says with his mouth full.

"Dunno" Andrew hated being interrupted.

I grab 7 pieces of bacon and munch on them savoring the taste, it was a treat Celine made bacon.

After that everyone threw away everyone and fixed up a little bit and slung their backpacks over this shoulders.

I was wearing some dark skinny jeans with rips at the thighs, a white and navy shirt with black and red writing in the corner complimented it, black converse high tops (DO NOT OWN) an unzipped varsity jacket that was red and gray (all jacket are unzipped) and my black jansport backpack slung on one shoulder (DO NOT OWN). My hair was left down and flowed.

Aaron was in some dark jeans, a black shirt with some white writing on it, black converse hightops, a black and gray varaity jacket, and a navy backpack.

Celine was in light wash skinny jeans with rips, a gray cardigan unbuttoned, a white shirt, navy hightops, and a gray and black backpack.

Andrew was wearing some jeans, a white shirt, navy Holliater -new word for hollister- jacket, navy converse, and a gray backpack.

As we left the house we laughed the way to school. We reached campus until suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pulled a knife to my throat.

The entire campus gasped, afraid.

"All the money and this girl will be spared" he hissed.

I smirked as the teachers started running out yelling.

"You think I'm cheap huh? Asshole." I say smirking.

"What was that?" the stranger snapped and pulled the knife closer.

I used my hand and swiftly knocked hos hand away and grabbed the knife with my two fingers, blood was seeping out and my eyes became a violiet red.

Ths stranger pulled another knife and cut the scuff of my jeansm able to cut my ankle making more blood seep out.

I glare sharply and hissed,"You'll pay for that FUCKER"

My voice paralyzed him for a second until he realized what was happening. I calmly insert the knife towards his chest and he slumped down. Everyone gasped,"CALL THE POLICE!"

Everything froze as Celine and Andrew did a cantation, removing memories of the kill.

I dropped the knife and the body disapeared along with the knife. I did a wound spell and the cuts were gone.

"UNFREEZUS!" Celine and Andrew chant. Everyone stares at us shocked. They ran into the school, rumors...

I slam the door open hard knowing girls were in skirts. I glare up deadly.

We depart, Anthony, Michael and a couple others from out group wwnt to the ninth grade rooms.

I walk next to Aaron laughing at what he said until someone grabbed him and Andrew, Rina.

"Annddrrreewww, Aarrrooonnn. Come to our parttyy tonight ALONE" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh too bad their busy we have something important to do, DRAMA QUEEN" I hiss icily making her glare.

"That girl looks like Karen!"

"It wouldn't be her Karen is so sweet"

"She kinda looks like that girl in the band that's playing tonight"

"Oh her! You're coming to watch them right?!"

"Aaron, you think they know?" I ask slamming my locker door shut the sound echoing through the hallway.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter though." He says closing his.

"Mmmmm"

We walk to our classes, English Literature...

"Good morning! Hope you have a good weekend! Poems today! Quotes tomorrow! Karen Aintree your first!" happily says.

I get up calmly from my chair and start writing.

"Life is not a path of coincidence, happen, stance, and luck.

However an unexplainable meticulously charted course,

for one to touch the lives of others and make a difference in the world.

Live to the point of tears"

I wrote it down neatly and beautifully, curved and swirled letters. I calmly place the chock down,"This is a poem for you people that don't understand" I say.

I walk back to my seat everyone, even Mr.T shocked that I was Karen Aintree.

As we continued onto the rest of the poems...

"That's her?!"

"She looks like a rebel"

"That can't be her!"

"Karwn's so sweet but her?"

I ignored everyone and we all went to science.

had placed us in boy and girl pairs, me and Andrew, Celine and Aaron.

"Today we will make a chart of the periodic table, each pair will come up with something that relates and carry what metal, Karen's side towards the middle row will do the first part of the chart, Celine to the middle will do the second part, the last two rows will each do the rest."

We were passed a large piece of white paper and a black marker along with the part we were to do...

"Hmmmm zinc, iron, gold, silver, bronze and the easy ones huh?" Andrew says.

"Mmmm I'll draw the chart" I say while taking a ruler and pencil and start drawing lines.

Once Andrew and I filled it out we colored it. Here Andrew had drawn the objects while I outlined and traced the letters.

Soon they were collected and we headed to the rest of our classes until lunch.

I went in line next to Andrew and grabbed the turquoise tray.

"Let's see we have pizza..." I mutter.

I grab a sausage and ham pizza and place it on my tray, along with a large muffin liner filled with fruit and condensed milk.

"That'll be 2.50 remember, tapioca smoothies are sold today..." A bored voice says, a student in detention.

"Yeah..." I slide my cash over and walk to the table.

"Lemme get some boba" I say pulling Andrew up.

"What are you getting?" Andrew asked.

"Bubble milk tea" I answer getting 1.00.

"Ok can we get a bubble milk tea and a coffee milk tea?" Andrew asks the girls that were selling.

"Yes!" They flirtiously giggle. As they were giving us the drinks I snatched them and tossed the money getting glares from them. I hand Andrew his drink and we both poke the top with our straws.

"It's pretty good" I say.

"Yeah...haha..." Andrew snickers and suddenly takes a sip of mine.

"Hey!" I whine.

"Fine take a sip" Andrew hand me his drink and I take a small sip.

"It's ok take a sip" Andrew pats my back and acts like he pities me.

"Ok" I take a big big sip of his drink and chew the tapioca. I smirk at Andrew as he glares at me.

We walk back to the table and I start eating my pizza, once I ate half I ate my fruit cup.

"Anthony darling do you want to come to OUR table?"a sickly sweet voice says.

"No thanks slut" Anthony says shoving Rina away, making her hit the next table.

"My nail! It chipped?!" Rina says in shock.

"Good for you" I say while sipping my boba.

" Ugh you bitch!" Rina picks up Sarah's salad and tosses it over me. I on the other hand took my paper plate and used it to cover my head. Bits on salad got onto the bench.

"Will you shut up your fucking mouth and go away no one even likes you cunt" I retort back rather calmly while standing up and rising to my full height,"Excuse me but I'm going to get something slut"

I walk away and leave the fuming red Rina. I reach the vending machine and get some sour Skittles (DO NOT OWN).

I drop in fiffy cents and punch in the number "B4". The skittle bag shoots out and up into the air, I expertly catch it in my left hand popping the bag.

I walk to the table and pop a green skittle in my mouth and suck on it. So sour...

"Do you have your winter formal dress yet Karen?"Amy asks.

"Nope everyone basically shows up in sweaters and jeans... Except for the wannabes..." I mutter.

"Then let's go shopping!" Diane declares.

"What?"

"Make your own Karen one your own style! Come on it'll fun!" Celine whines.

"Fine.." I agree.

I roll up my sleeves again and walk to the trash and dump my tray, then setting it back onto the table. Along with that I finished my boba and tossed it in the trashcan.

Skip to Tonight~

"Karen c'mon and eat!" Celine calls from downstairs.

"Ok..." I felt so sick but tonight we had a concert. My eyes were different colors, violet and green. I was sick I needed blood.

I shakily walk downstairs, my face all pale. Everyone stares at me.

"Karen! Are you ok?!" Celine dashes over and helps me walk to the table.,Here eat something"

"Ok..." I mumble. I get up from my chair and unlock the cabinet full,of Blood Wine, a drink only in the Vampire Realm that would be a substitute for blood.

I pop the cork and pour some into a glass, I gulp it down and the color comes back to my cheeks, my eyes slowly turn back but not yet. I take another shot and I feel normal.

"You ok?" Andrew asks putting the wine away.

"Yeah"

"Here a couple crepes" Celine hands me a couple crepes wrapped in cones, extra cream..,"Thanks it's good!" I exclaim biting into one.

It was 5:30 when we finished eating and we pack our instruments in out magic and we were ready to go! It was fall and the days were getting shorter...a half moon.

I stare at the moon, it's light shining on me. I raise my hand and a stream of red and black sparkles burst out and make a path towards the moon, enloping it red. I lower my hand and it becomes a pure white again.

"I'm part bear?" I whisper shocked.

"What did you see? Another bloodline?" Andrew jokes.

"Yeah, I'm part bear...Another transformation during the full moon.." I hiss, transformations were too powerful for me to handle and they were painful until you became 18. They carried so much power that I had to be alone or else I'd hurt someone.

"Goddamn..." Andrew mutters.

"HURRY!" Celine yells.

We dash to the school swiftly with our powers and open the secret door and go into the school basement where all our concerts were heard.

"Appearus!" I chant. The instruments were left neatly set up for us.

I took my spot as second base guitar player as Andrew took first, Aaron was our drummer, it might be weird but we have a rocker violinist, Anthony and a flute, Celine and our two vocal chords, Sarah, and Diane.

Everyone who wasn't in the band set up the chairs and refreshments. Kenny and Pascal took care of the audio and lights while Amy and Vivian took the curtains and doors.

Once the curtains were raised...

"Hello everyone! Tonight's concert will surely be the best one yet! We'll be playing Autume and Winter!" Sarah says.

"WOOOHOOOO!" The crowd cheers.

"And a one, two, three." Sarah whispers.

(capital is Sarah, regular is Diane.)

ITS AUTUME YEAH...

ITS TIME TO..

Rake up the leaves, jump in them and laugh all day.

It's time to see the colors falllllllll!

Skip to the end~

"WHOOOOO!" Everyone cheers when we finish with a guitar and violin solo.

I set my guitar down and fix my jacket.

I was wearing combat boots, navy skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with abstract writing and a black and gray varsity jacket. I ran my fingers through my hair roughly.

Then quickly I use my magic to make my crepe appear and I start nibbling on it while talking to Andrew sitting on our amps and Aaron who was sitting on a chair.

"Where'd you get that?" Andrew asks.

"Magic?" I say.,"Here have a bite" I put my crepe in his face and he takes a bite out of it.

"Hey! That was big!" I glare at Andrew as he laughs along with Aaron.

I pop the rest in my mouth and start laughing too.

I tap my amp on its side to check the cords. Perfect. Once everyone is gone the instruments disappear and we walk home.

* * *

**Kawaii- How'd ya like dat? **

**Karen- OMFG I GOT KISSED oh yeah I hooked up with my crush today at school EEEEE!**

**Kawaii- EEEEE! Lucky! **

**Andrew- whO?**

**Karen- you... **

**Aaron- Review**


	8. Captured

_**Kawaii- How'd you guys like a new character?! **_

**Karen**-_** sure...**_

_**Andrew- sure...**_

_**Aaron- leave them alone they just confessed. **_

_**Kawaii- do not**_** own.**

* * *

Karen Pov.

"Karen..." A misty voice says.

"Huh?! Who's there?!" I hiss.

"This is your dream..."

"My dream?"

"Your future...Be careful..." The voice says worriedly.

"Who are you what do you want?!" I hiss.

"I am your godmother...The empress warns you..."

"Mom? What's going to happen?"

"School...be careful..."

"What?"

"Good bye Karen...Take care of the realms and your powers you are in great danger...remember it is your destiny.."

"What's your name? What destiny?" I ask

"Daphne...your future awaits you..."

"Wait! Wait!"

"Karen wake up!"

Someone shakes me up. I shoot up and slap whoever it is.

"OWWWWW. CELINE WHY'D YOU PUT ME IN HER WAY?!" AaRon growls while rubbing his cheek.

Everyone is gathered in my room staring at me worriedly.

"Daphne...my destiny. Mom." I say sweating.

"Your mother?" Celine asks shocked."What did she say? Who's Daphne and what destiny?"

"I think a magic nymph, Daphne maybe that person who watched us sent by mother, she said my future awaited me and danger at school. And how the realms have to be protected." I say."And she warned me to be careful.."

"She warning you to be careful maybe about the Duke, Ray, of the second realm." Pascal replies."Rumor he wants the realms to die along with the rulers. He's targeting only the most powerful ones, he'll target you and the other gods, we have to warn them. The oracle and Zeus, all the gods then we'll warn the rulers."

"Right but we have to go to school first, keep an eye out."

We all get dressed and this time use our powers to run to school. I slam open the door and we take all scatter.

"Remember look around for anything." Celine looks around sharply glaring.

I eye a boy, a popular one with glasses and sleek black hair.

"Celine that guy, he looks like the duke." I nudge Celine.

"He is!" Celine exclaimes glaring."Karen! Your eyes!"

My eyes went violet and green. I close them and chant a quiet cantation for them to turn brown.

I glare at the boy then ignore him. Suddenly everyone backs away making room for him to walk towards me. Suddenly my legs move magically, that damn fucker towards him. We stand in the center him smirking while my glare hardens, I smirk back having an idea.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Oh I just wanted to meet you,Karen." He calmly says with that playboy smirk.

"Who are you?" He seems taken back by suprise.

"Don't play games with me Karen." He hisses.

"No seriously who are you?" I ask."An asshole?"

"You know well, princess" he grabs my chin with his finger, bending down and pulling me up to my toes."I know who you are, meet me at the back of the school alone and you'll go to my realm if you want the other gods and realms to survive." he hisses firmly.

"Fine now let go of me unlwas you wanna get hurt jackass." I shove him to the ground and glare.

"Tell a soul and every realm and god will die" were the last things he said.

"What happened?" Celine runs over.

"He just said to watch my back"

"oh ok.."

"I'm going to warn the gods, see ya later." I wave at Celine and I transport myself to the god's place in Athena.

Zeus was in his chair looking over the other gods, as the oldest he was pretty old but gods never die.

"Zeus!" I call out.

"Princess! What brings you here?" He asks happily.

"The gods and realms there in danger!" I pant. Transporting was hard.

"What?"

"The duke of the second realm plans to make all the realms die and gods mortal. A purple mist will attack watch out for it once it goes through you you'll be mortal." I say.

"Look out!" Zeus throws a lighting bolt at a purple mist it hits but it still survives.

The mists comes straight towards me, a power nymph. The last one...

"OH GODS APPEAR!" I yell. All the gods appear who knows how many nymphs there were.

"What's happening?"

"Everyone stay where you are don't try and stop it!" I scream.

I stand in front of them glaring at the nymphs. A red shield covers us and I chant a spell.

"A nymph of power

One of desire, a single float and all is gone.

Magic will all be drained and delivered to the Master of deed.

Gods please advert all your power to a final shot.

One, two, three, all powers now.

THE FINAL BLOW WILL KILL YOU DISAPPEAR NOW!"

As the gods put all their power into the magic a crystal ball with colors swirling turned into a magical ball with powers of evil and destruction locked inside was released towards the mist and killed it.

I transport myself to the back of the school panting and sweating.

"My my Princes or shall I say Queen" he says in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Ray" I snap still panting.

"But you look so sexy like that" he purrs holding my chin."Let's go"

His navy magic enlopes us into his realm.

"Young Master!" a bunch of servants bow down.

"Oh god." I mutter.

"I have the queen here leave us to be." He snaps.

He takes off his glasses to reveal is sapphire eyes.

"Shall we see what you look like?" He waves his hand and my eyes turn red and my hair ombré brown. His hair was a black blue.

"Feisty" he chuckels.

"What do you want Ray" I hiss.

"Nothing just saying your magic won't work here." he smirks as I try to get a spark out of my hands.

"Goddamn"

"Your foul mouth won't help Princess." He says icily.

He swiftly takes his arm and locks my neck into it choking me.

"Did you bring any friends?" He hisses in my ear his hand going to my thigh.

"Fuck no let go!" I squirm around in his grasp.

"Stay still Princess."

He starts unzipping my jacket.

"Mmmphhh!" His hand covers my mouth.

I take a low attack and kick his dick.

He let's go,"Fuck what the hell?!"

"My powers may not work but the silver serum will" I smirk and jump to the rail.

"You want fair play?" He suddenly is behind me and pushes me off the rail.

It was like slow motion. I was falling towards the ground. The air howled past my ears and I saw his smirking face. I knew it wouldn't kill me, I'm immortal Yet the pain...

I crashed to the floor my back hurt...I forced myself up to stand holding only the table.

"Fuck..."

"My my bruises shall I care for them?" he holds a bottle of liquid, a sleeping poison under my nose and tips a little into my mouth.

I slumped to his arms as he caught me.

Ray Pov.

"Well well Princess, I'll be sure to take good care of you..." I smirk at her sleeping face. A little blood was coming out of her hand and back.

I carry her to my room and start undressing her. I bandaged her wounds and put back her clothes.

"I'm sorry but the gods and realms will have to die if father will come back." I say even though she was sleeping.

She looked peaceful suddenly she jolted,"Magic..Ugh! Mother...Tch no..NO! STOP!" She start screaming and mutter clutching her stomach, the fall must have hurt her ribs...what magic?

"What secrets do you hide my Queen?"

Karen Pov.

"Karen...Your magic will come back..."

"Daphne my back hurts..."

"You must use your force and imagination..You have physc powers.."

"But there's no magic..."

"Your mother has told you to try as hard as your can...even the smallest spark and you can do anything with your mind..."

"New powers?"

"More than that...Be careful of the silver knife the Duke carries in his pocket...it will kill you..."

I feel a sharp pain jab through my whole body.

"Tch..." I moan it hurts so much.

"Are you awake Princess?"

"I'm a queen..." I open my eyes and glare at him,

"Woah your eyes are changing colors." He starts to stare in my eyes.

A jab of pain hurts my head..."oww make it stop!" I clutch my head and close my eyes.

"Your eyes are still looking like that.."

Suddenly a transformation happens,Vampire.

A red light elopes me all I heard was "NO!" Haha... My clothes become into black skinny jeans, a white shirt stained with red blood, black sleek combat boots, my hair was a jet black color with hints of red, my eyes were a full red and my fangs were there in my mouth. My magic was back.

I stared at a glass and it dropped from the table instantly. Cool.

"Impossible yet My Queen you've done it now fair play" Ray smirks and pulls out a silver knife with a red and blue rhinestone on the hilt.

"Kill me? Nah." I jump to the rail, him close behind just a toss and i'd ve dead.

I pull a knife out and hold it tight. A silver knofe in a vampire's heart. Bam! Dead on the spot.

I aim the knife at his foot while we race around the room for survival. It cuts his ankle yes!

"Shit"

I stare at the knife it wiggles in Ray's hand and disappears.

"Goddamn...Why why do you want the realms and gods to die? For your own selfishness?" I ask

"If it's for father I'll do anything." He says with his voice full of ice."Why why are your eyes so cold anyways like you never care?"

"Because my world is cold." I answer him coldly.

He shoots up and wraps his arms around my neck then pins me to the wall.

"WHY? WHY YOU STILL HAVE A MOTHER AND FATHER? A FAMILY FRIENDS ALL I HAVE IS SERVANTS ILL DESTROY EVERYONES HAAPPINES. THEYLL FINALLY KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE. THEN ILL HAVE MY FATHER BACK!" He screams and presses his lips against mine.

"YO DUDE WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOIN BRO HITTIN ON MAH WOMAN?!" A voice yells angrily.

"HEY ANDREW! WHERES KAREN?!" It was Celine.."

"GETTIN HIT ON!" Andrew rages."LET GO OF HER FUCKER!"

He jumps the rail and kicks Ray across his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Celine yells from the rail. She jumps down and gracefully lands on her feet."Why you little ass you'll really know pain"

"Stop" was all I said

"But Karen he'll destroy the realms!" Celine says urging Andrew to punch Ray.

"Stop. Now" I coldly say."He's doing it for his happiness he doesn't want to be lonely"

I help him up,"I know where your Father is"

"Impossible...He's dead.."

"No he's not. Saying I have a family no. My father hates me, we own a different blood. My mother who rarely has time. Every single person ignores me unless it important. What family? The only family that cares is my friends. Your Father is him."

I walk to the side to show a tall stern looking butler.

"That isn't him!" Ray objects.

"Open your eyes a spell is cast the evil out the pureness in. Bewitching eyes. You've been blinded by who've you've loved now see your Father is here."

A spark of red goes into his eyes.

"F-Father!" Ray runs over and hugs his Father"I-I'm so sorry!"

"Let's go." I transport all of us back.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US?!" Andrew starts shaking me and roaring words with rage.

"I left a note on the kitchen table." I bluntly state,"Didn't you read it?"

"I WAS FUCKING WORRIED I COULDN'T EAT!" Andrew roars.

"It was freaking me out seriously we had to force him to eat" Celine glares at Andrew.

_Flashback~ _

_Andrew,"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHERE IS KAREN?!" _

_"She went to warn the gods asshole"Celine says while making some sandwiches _

_"WELL SHOULDNT SHE BE BACK?!" Andrew screams. _

_"Yeah maybe a fight? Eat something and we'll find her." _

_"YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT A DAMN FUCKING SANDWICH WHEN YOUR FRIEND MIGHT BE IN A CRAPPY FIGHT AND IN DANGER YOU CUNT AND YOUE NOT THE LEAST BIT DAMN WORRIED YOU BITCH?!" Andrew roars. _

_"EXCUSE ME YA JACKASS I AM WORRIED BUT YOULL EAT A DAMN FUCKING SANDWICH BEFORE YOU KILL ME WITH YOUR NONSENSE SHIT SO SHOVE IT UP YOUR MOUTH BEFORW I KILL YOU ASSHOLE!" Celine rages pointing the kitchen knife up in the air. _

_"WELL SORRY BUT IM NOT HUNGRY BITCH SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND PUT THAT DAMN KNIFE BACK OR ILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU SO YOU CANT MAK ANOTHER SANDWICH WITH THIS CRAP ASS!" Andrew screams slamming his hand down on the table._

_"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU WILL EAT THIS DAMN SANDWICH AND WHATEVER CRAP THAT IS IN IT OR ILL FREAKING KILL YOU AND TAPE YOUR MOUTH SHUT SO YOU CANT SCREAM YOUR SHIT AT ME!" Celine roars angrily shaking the knife dangerously around. _

_"CALM DOWN GIRL ARE YOU ON YOUR PMS? STICK A DICK UP TOUR ASS!" Andrew yells and kicks the tablE causing the plates to crash down. _

_"Excuse me...no I am not...YA DUN FUCKIN TELL ME DAT IM ON MY PMS YA FREAKIN ASS!" Celime rages even more tossing the knife in the sink. _

_"Hold it no more fighting this isn't gonna help"Aaron says pulling Celine away while everyone picks up the glass. _

_End of flashback~_

"Woah..." I say shocked."YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOUR IN?! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Sorry..."

"GAH MAKE SURE YOU DONT DO IT AGAIN OR ILL SEND YOU GUYS BACK HOME AND COMPLAIN TO YOUR PARENTS!" I slap my hand down on the table.

I walk to my room and flop down on the bed. I stare up at the Crystal Rose.,

"What will happen?"

The next day at school~

I walk past Ray and his fangirls and smirk,"Good job"

We exchanged smiles and walked past each other as if nothing happened.

* * *

**_Kawaii- TADA! _**

**_Karen- Worst _**

**_Andrew-Chapter _**

**_Aaron- I _**

**_Celine-Have_**

**_Karen-Ever _**

**_Andrew-Seen _**

**_Kawaii-SHUT UP _**

**_Karen-Review_**


	9. Winter Formal!

_**YKawaii-OMG I've made nine chapters...no reviews..WAHHHHH**_

_**Karen-Serves you right. **_

_**Andrew-It's ok...**_

_**Aaron-Wut The Hell**_

_**Kawaii-Do NoT oWn **_

* * *

Saturday~

-RING RING-

"SHUT UP!" My alarm rings and I slam it off. "ANDREW YOUR GONNA PAY IM TIRED!" I scream.

_Flashback- _

_"HA I BEAT YOU ANDREW!" I yell playing Xcube with Andrew. _

_"KAREN YOU FUCKING CHEATED!"Andrew angrily says driving his car avoiding people. _

_"Karen remember we're going shopping tomorrow get enough sleep" Diane says. _

_"Yeah ok whatever" I mumble ignoring her._

_"Sometimes I don't even recognize her."_

_"Glasses?" _

_"Nah she looks good in glasses." _

_"What's she? A 1?" _

_"Nope she's a 0.5 I like her frames tho." _

_"HAH EAT MY FUCKING ASS YOU HIT A LADY LOSER!" I wave my hand making Andrew moan in defeat. _

_"Karen Karen..learn from the master." Aaron grabs andrew's remote and we keep playing. _

_We played until like 1 or 2 until everyone loses and I BECOME CHAMPION! _

_End of flashback_

It was three in the morning everyone was sleeping and it was impossible for me to sleep unless.

I opened my drawer and found the sleeping pills. I hated these my eyes always turned lush violet, bad. I had to sleep though I got bags under my eyes every night too much stress.

I gulped one down along with some wine to get me drunk.

I flopped to the floor and slept in the pillows.

"Karen wake up! Karen?" Celine shook me up."Your taking wine and sleeping pills?!"

"It was only one Andrew set up my alarm.." I mumble.

"Your eyes are violet go suck someone's blood hurry."

I jump out the window freezing time.

I spy a frozen teen, huh, I could use some of his blood.

I take a long sip draining most of his blood, my eyes become a deep brown again as I jump back to my room and unfreeze time.

"Hurry up and change we have to leave in ten minutes." Celine let's me take a quick shower and I put on my clothes. Shirts that went to my knees, a tank top with a thin laced outline and a navy V neck shirt that showed a little of the tank top. Navy converse high tops and ankle socks along with my hair let down. It was pretty hot so yeah...the sun was blazing...

"MAX HERE!" Soon we were packed in Max's truck and on to the mall with screaming

"FUCK IT"

"YA FUCKING DICK MOVE!"

"OW! STOP PULLING MY HAIR!"

Suddenly the car stops at the mall entrance and we get out.

"FOOD COURT!" Everyone races in different directions me left with Celine, Sarah, and Vivian.

"Uh oh..."They'll make me get a dress.

"Your coming with us girl" they grab my hands and we turned heads of guys.

"Goddamn i won't run away." they let go if me as I rubs my wrists hoping not to bump into that Tom guy.

"Albatross and Finch, Holliater, DnA, and AOL" Sarah says scrolling through her phone.

I pull out mines and take a picture of the fountain.

"Hey girlies wanna go with us?" a teenager asks us.

"No"

More come and grab our wrists.

I hiss in their ears, my eyes red," Ya wanna die?"

They let go and run away clutching their heads.

Soon we arrive at Albatross and Finch.

"Here go try these on."

Celine shoves a navy and black dress in my hands.

"No I will not wear a dress to the Winter formal nobody is." I snap.

"Darling isn't today your photoshoot?" A worker, the last worker last week, asked me.

"Oh yeah..."I mumble.

"Well sweetie come into this room' it'll take five minutes. Girls do you need help?" She kindly asks while escorting me into a room.

"Karen! We've heard how cute you are! Your gorgeous perfect for the fall line!" A male voice says behind me."I see you even wear our clothes perfect you won't need to change!"

"Er. Ok? I guess" I say.

"Ok stand up straight and spread your legs a bit, don't be too stiff PERFECT!" cameras take pictures as I pose for them I guess. As soon as the shoot was finished I earned a 50% gift card for me to spend on my friends.

"Thanks"

I wave the card in front of Celine."Ill be choosing what we're wearing no dresses."

I smirk and choose the clothes.

For Celine I choose light wash skinny jeans, a white knit hoodie that wrapped around her perfectly with a light blue ombre at the bottom, a pale blue shirt with dark blue at the hems and stitches, lastly some white flats with blue swirls. It looked gorgeous, she turned many heads,HEHEHE, and it looked like a light snowfall.

For Vivian, I chose a darker blue pair of jeans that were stitched with snowflakes. Navy flats, a pale blue cardigan and an ombré blue shirt that went from navy to a pure white. It complemented her figure and kinda like a darker winter.

Sarah wanted something different than blue, I choose black skinny jeans and navy converse for her's. A white cardigan like jacket and a pale cream and pink shirt. She had also wanted something a little more, but we would get it some different store.

As for me, I went for a red and blue plaid shirt with sleeves that went to 3/4 of my arms. Dark skinny jeans, and black boots.

After we paid for everything we went to the other stores for accessories and other stuff. I got a thin chain, perfect, and some other chains and trinkets for the jewelry. A thin chain wrapped bracelet caught my eye as well. Sarah got a white infinity scarf that would match her outfit well. Diane had gotten a bracelet with a thin and tiny tiny metal plate that said "WINTER" in cursive letters.

Celine had gotten a Sliver necklace that looked something like my chained bracelet. I got a ring as well, a sliver ring that had a thin border of gold,instead of being a regular ring, it had a marvelous pattern of waves carved into it. It was made of real silver a gold...expensive.

We transported the bags home and went to look for the boys. I was wearing the ring on my right hand as we looked for them. I unluckily was left behind by the girls as we decided to split and look for them and bumped into Tom..goddamn.

"Hey erm Karen right?" He stares at me nervously, I look up from my phone annoyed.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Cool ring"

"Your wasting my time, get out of the way."

"Yo! Karen who the fuck is that?" Andrew appeared next to me glaring at the guy.

"Dunno he met me last week and he thinks we're friends" I boredly say.

"C'mon" Andrew runs off and I follow him smirking.

Aaron was left "alone" being flirted by girls. All the guys were there.

"Where are the girls?" I ask.

"Dunno need help EVERYONES BEING FLIRTED BY WANNABES HELP!" Andrew dramatically slumps on a table.

"Aye aye captain." I salute my hands an pat Andrew on his back and drag him over to the guys and toss him in there. I spy the girls.

"I see them wait here I'll be back." Like lightning I pull the girls I ver and we are back in a split second.

I slam my hand down on the table hushing everyone. "Get the fuck out of our table sluts" I hiss in such a cold voice.

"OMG who's that? Her eyes are scary!"

"I know! They look so cold and lifeless!"

"Haha ugly but ours are beautiful"

"Excuse me don't call us sluts it seems your friends are" a voice snaps back.

"Oh really I'm not the one giggling like a duck and pervertly putting my hand on someone am I?" I coldly and emotionlessly say my eyes colder than before.

"Her eyes what are they looking at? It looks like she could kill someone!"

Gossip. Yuck."Shut your damn mouths I don't think any body wants to hear your shit." I snap.

"Don't talk to them that way! We aren't sluts these guys were alone and we need boyfriends!" the girl angrily says slamming her hand down.

"Guys don't want you cause your cunts that cheat on them. These guys are OUR friends. Bitch" I smirk yet my eyes stay cold.

"Don't go saying your bullshit at us." A slap went across my face. I smirk my eyes full of coldness and fury.

Everyone stares at us. I sit down with everyone else and glare at her.

"Security!" I call out.

A guard comes out of the store as I call security.

"Ms. what seems to be the problem?" He asks kindly.

"This girl slapped me and accused me of being a slut when she had started this whole thing, yet I know these guys and they are our friends" I calmly say.

"I see. You girls with this slapper?" The guard says grabbing hehe..Rina by the arm.

"No! We were just looking!" They run off terrified, Rina glaring angrily.

"I will see you are bannee from this mall."

"Thank you very much."

"Woah Karen are you ok? Your cheek is red." Aaron says.

"It's ok.." I cover my cheek and the redness dissapears."Food?"

Andrew, Celine, Aaron, and I go order, it takes power to get food for 14 people.

"Four large fries, two small fries, five fish burgers, five double doubles, four regular burgers, three small cups, and an ice cream please."Aaron orders sliding his money over to the waitress.

"Heehee of course." She flashes a smile. Ok barf.

We picked up the trays, four or five full of food. Once I put my tray on the table I went to the vending machine and got some sodas...CREAM. MWAHAHAHAHA!

I grab a cream soda for myself and drop the rest in the center of the table.

I grab a regular burger and a large fry for Celine and me to share.

Celine was eating a fish burger after we ate we chatted until we eventually got kicked out of the food court.

"Man I didn't finish my ice cream." Andrew sadly stares at the trashcan .

"Let's go."

Skip to the Winter Formal~

"Karen you done?!" Celine slams my door open all the girls rush in closing and locking the door making sure the guys didnt see.

Everyone was dressed nicely but no dresses.

"Almost lemme put on the bracelet." I take the chained bracelet off the stand and slip it on with Celine's help.

"All the jewelry you made for us is gorgeous!" Celine admires her silver chained bracelet with a thin gold chain wrapped around it.

Everyone had on a piece of jewerly I made.

"Trust me, magic can not do that."

My hair was casually let down, my plaid shirt's sleeves were rolled up a bit, my skinny jeans tucked into my boots and my ring glittering on my finger with the bracelet complimenting it perfectly.

"HURRY UP!" Andrew yells.

I open the door and shove everyone out then I lock it.

"Hey Karen! Get out of there!" Andrew bangs on my door.

"Meet you outside." I say.

"I open my window and shut it standing at the balcony. I smirk down. The third story who can survive? We'll see.

I leap from the railing down the concrete. Perfect landing.

Andrew was in dark jeans, a plaid shirt, white, blue, and gray, his new black hightops and a gray beanie. Totally means he didn't do his hair.

I grab his arm,"Why did you copy me?"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"Guys we're gonna be late we're playing there too remember?" Celine walks in front of us.

"Fine hurry." I leap the posts and tress to the school Andrew folllowing behind.

"Hey don't Karen and Andrew make a good couple" Celine says to Vivian

"Yeah they could be lovers" Vivian agrees.

"S-Shut up!" I yell.

Andrew and me are blushing like hell.

"Y-Yeah there's no way I'd be with a girl like Karen!" Andrew snaps angrily.

I feel a wave of sadness come over me and a jab of pain through my chest.

"Dude you made her cry."

"Shut up I'm not crying" I scream.

I run to school like a lightning bolt ignoring Andrew. That fucker..

A tear goes down my cheek. I rub it away quickly as I wait for the others.

"K-Karen don't leave us like that..."

"Whatever your fault" I snap.

I kick open the door and everyone stays silent. Damn Rina's dress is so slutty looking.

Rina was wearing this black dress that had a strap in an X that showed her back. It went to right under her butt and was strapless. What the fuck.

"The punch has meth and whiskey, they're trying to see how much you can drink without getting drunk. The seniors do this to third years. Karen wanna give it a try?" Celine and Andrew smirk. Immortals can't get drunk unless it's a drink from the realms.

"I challenge you Andrew to take back your words if I win"

"Deal"

"Hey don't toes two know there meth and whiskey in the punch?"

"They do. Leave them be. We'll see who's stronger."

I scoop myself a glass and chug it down. I smirk. I pour myself amother glass and drink it quickly.

After a couple more glasses Andrew got sick. I win.

"Hey that girl Karen how come she isnt drunk yet?"

"We don't know for sure lets see."

Two guy come and lay a hand on my shoulder. Seeing if I'm drunk huh?

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Hey how come your not drunk?"

"Because I'm not the same as you."

"Fine chug down 3 more glasses vodka, wine, and beer."

"Deal I get 100 bucks if I win"

Three cups are set in front of me. Hah. I chug them all down and toss them in the trash can.

After 30 minutes, I didn't get drunk.

"Damn it. How do you do it?" as they get a 100 bucks out.

"Cuz I can"I smirk and take the 100 bucks."One second though I don't want it."

I toss the money back to them and walk away, looking for the girls. Suddenly Celine came crying over to me.

"What happened?!" I grab Celine.

"Rina spilled punch all over me and her friends are beating up the girls."

Indeed Celine had punch all over her."WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"

"The teachers aren't here. Rina is over my the punch."

i wave my hand and the punch gets off of Celine.

"Hey guys!" I wave my hand and the guys come. I tell them what happened.

"THAT. FUCKING. BITCH."

"Rina what's your problem? Jealous that they're prettier than you?" I smirk.

The girls come over and I'm glaring at Rina. One on One.

"Of course not! They got punch on me!" Rina whines.

"Then fight me not them." I smirk let's see what fight she puts up this time.

"Go!" Suddenly guys start running after me. I wave my hand freezing everyone except for the immortals in the school. Rina was a vampire.

"What kind of vampire fights like that?" I smirk

"Ugh! Rose Queen!" Every immortal gasps.

"Its her!"

Rina shoots a pick bolt from her hand directing it towards me. I raise my hand and Vanish it,"Now you shouldnt pick a fight"

I smirk. Red and black streams of light come out of my hands and weave around Rina.

"Dissapear Magic!" I say smirking.

"My magic!" Rina frantically waves her hands no magic.

"You mean this?" I hold a vial of pink mist."Not anymore." I break it the mist disappears.

"You bitch!" Rina stomps her foot like a child.

"I am angry, not because I am the queen, but YOU DONT HAVE YOUR FUCKING MAGIC ANYMORE SLUT SO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH CUZ I DONT WANNA HEAR ANYMORE BULLSHIT FROM YOU." I slam my hand down hard now my eyes a fire red.

She backs away. In a snap of my fingers the whole room is cleaned and with a flick the girl's clothes are clean."Retrive" I say. A couple pieces of jewelry and money are in Rina's pocket, they float into their owner's pocket.

"Are you stupid? Don't you know I'm not just a vampire?"

I snap my fingers and a knife appears in my hand. I gently slide it over my finger drawing out blood, a single drop of delicious smelling blood falls into the punch changing it violet.

Everyone unfreezes, confused and contines on with the dance.

"Woah! How much was that ring?" Andrew asks pointing at my finger.

"Ahhh...375" I smile.

"THREE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FIVE DOLLARS?"

"Mmmm, it was one of a kind, I don't have one like this. Gorgeous isn't it?" I stare at my ring mesmerized by the patterns.

The next day~

"Karen! Wake up!" Celine shakes me hard.

"What?" I mumble.

"Today we're going to our realms except for Andrew remember? You're I'm charge do you need food?"

"Nah I'll make him some pasta. Now get out" I throw a pillow at Celine.

"WAIT WHAT?!" But Celine was already gone.

* * *

**_Kawaii- Thats all for today! _**

**_Karen- OMFG seriously wtf. _**

**_Andrew.- Oh yeah..._**

**_Aaron- review!_**


End file.
